Breaking the Rules
by IamHazeldaughterofPluto
Summary: Jade thinks she's normal. Yeah, right! She has a weird best friend named Corey, and zero popularity. When she's shadow traveled to Camp Half Blood against her will, she's pretty ticked at our favorite Goth... Nico! Then when she finds out who her godly parent is, eleven of the twelve Olympians are out to get her. OH GODS. Love triangle Nico x OC x Leo
1. Chapter 1- Jade POV

**Hi! I'm new here, so no mean comments! - Hazel**

**Jade: Help! She's holding me hostage!**

**Me: Do shut up and say the disclaimer.**

**Jade: Okay, A- since when are you British?, B- If I'm supposed to shut up, how do I say the declaimer, and C- HDH will never, ever, ever, ever…**

**Me: I think they get it… -_-**

**Jade: … ever, ever, not in a million years, ever own PJO or HoO. Thanks for reading!**

**Me: I despise you.**

Jade POV:

I thought that today would be a normal day, but boy was I wrong. It actually started out pretty normal, like one of those days that you wake up thinking that it's Saturday, but it turns out that it's Tuesday and your entire mood goes _way_ down. Yeah. It was one of those days. I woke up and went to get breakfast. We were out of cereal. Go figure.

I made a proclamation, that wasn't very public unless you think a small kitchen is a public place and my three dogs a huge audience, there and then, that I _hated _Tuesdays. I ended up being late to meet my friend Corey at the corner of our block. Corey is my best friend, and we walk to school every day, but even I admit that he's a little weird. Today he kept on sniffing the air. He looked worried.

By the time we got to school, he was frantic. He pushed me into the lobby of our school, and as I looked back, I saw a tall guy in a trench coat watching us closely. Huh. In social studies class we had to write a short journal entry about what the daily lives if pioneers might have been like. My dyslexia didn't help _at all._ By the time track and field practice was over, I had gotten three Ds, two Cs, and five F's. I was lucky I was even on the track team with my grades. The coach always paid the most attention to me, and pushed me to do my best. It's like he's trying to train me for the real world, but other than the Olympics, I don't know how those skills would be part of real life.

Since practice was at the end of the day, the halls were empty as I got my stuff from my locker. Corey isn't part of the track team, but since he goes to all my practices and acts like my personal cheerleader, we can still walk home together. Today I had to wait for him to make a call before we left. "We're going to hang out with some friends of mine today, so we won't be going straight home today." He said nervously. I looked at him quizzically and said, "Should I call my dad?"

"No, no, um… I already contacted him." He said.

**-This is a line break ;) –**

Well, to say the least, Corey has some weird friends. And my life just got a whole lot more interesting. So, Corey and I went to a café and sat at a booth with two girls and two guys. They were all more or less my age. One with dark brown hair and sea green eyes was Percy, I could probably annoy him by continuously tapping and/or poking him and saying "Hey, hey Percy, Percy hey!" and so on. The other guy, whose name was Nico, had a sort of Goth complexion with black hair and brown eyes. If I know anything about Goths, I know that it ticks them off to be called emo. The first girl had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Her name was Piper, and I don't like to annoy girls, but just in case, she would probably freak if I asked her where she got her makeup, because she wasn't wearing any. Hazel, the last girl, had brown, curly hair and amber eyes. Hazel, Piper, and Percy were all pretty chatty, but Nico looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but here.

I could relate.

After a while of talking, we heard some commotion outside. As Piper and I rushed to the window, I saw a blond guy and a Latino fighting of a _griffin._

With _swords._

Piper ran back to the table, while I was still gaping, and said to Percy, "Percy, Jason and Leo are being attacked by a griffin! Go help them." She then turned to Nico. "Can you shadow travel Jade, Hazel, and I back to camp?"

Nico grumbled something along the lines of, "Fine." and grabbed my and hazel's hand. Piper put her hand on his shoulder, and suddenly I felt dizzy, nauseous, and as light as air for about a minute.

And it was _torture._

When I stopped feeling like I was going to barf, I looked up from the ground. Piper and Hazel looked as bad as I felt, and Nico just looked tired. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood." He managed to mutter.


	2. Chapter 2- Awkward Nico POV

**Hey guys! Um, I'm starting to wonder if anyone's reading this… Hello? (Crickets chirping) Oh, well. – Hazel**

**Jade: Oh, you're still here? :( **

**Me: what are you mad about?**

**Jade: You left me feeling horrible, on a cold, rainy day with a bunch of complete and utter strangers…!**

**Me: (A) How was I supposed to know that it was cold and rainy, and (B) … you had Corey, right?**

**Jade: Whatever. No matter how much Hazel asks Santa, she will never get to own the PJO or HoO series for Christmas. Please read!**

-Nico POV –

My first impression of Jade was a beautiful girl with a nice personality. Then I realized who I was again and snapped back to reality. You want a description, right? She had wavy black hair, golden eyes with brown, black, and green flecks in them, and a pale complexion. She wasn't Goth, but she didn't seem to like bright colors. She was wearing a purple tank, grey cargo skinny jeans, and black Osiris sneakers. She sized everyone up, and I think she thought about exactly how to annoy me and Perce, because she then started to poke him and kept referring to me as 'Emo Kid'. It was like she knew exactly how to get on our nerves.

Corey, our good friend the satyr, had seen many monsters stalking her throughout the day, and had called her dad to let him know it was time. We had brought Jason and Leo with us, but left them in front of the entrance to guard in case any pesky monsters decided to attack.

Speaking of pesky monsters, Piper and Jade ran to the window. Jade's eyes widened and she stood there and gaped. Piper had a mini freak out and said to Percy, "Percy, Jason and Leo are being attacked by a griffin! Go help them." She turned to me and said, "Can you shadow travel Jade, Hazel and I back to camp?"

I nodded and said, "Fine, if I must."

After the shadow traveling mini-adventure, I. Was. _Exhausted. _

Jade was looking around with a bemused expression. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood," I muttered with a weak smile. A bunch of Apollo campers and Chiron came up, looking worriedly at her. After Mr. D explained to her that, 'all those Greek gods she'd heard of? Oh yeah, they're real! Enjoy the rest of your (most likely short) Demigod life!' Piper, now over her nausea, showed her to the Hermes cabin, where Travis was cuddling with Katie and Conner instantly started debating what the best prank was.

"Mummifying someone in their sleep, dur!" Shouted Conner.

"No way, it's moving their bed outside!" retorted Jade.

As I made my way to my cabin, I passed the Aphrodite cabin and instantly got swamped by flirting girly-girls.

Not exactly my type.

Thank Hades they stopped at the ten foot mark of my cabin, because they were scared. I (Literally) crashed on my bed, and fell asleep.

**- My, don't you just love line breaks? They let me skip to more interesting parts of the story!-**

I was woken up by a very ticked off Jade. "Holy crap Nico, you're a deep sleeper!" she growled. I scowled and got up. "May I ask why you are disturbing my nap, my lady?" I said with fake courtesy. "My good sir! There is no need-eth to be grumpy-eth!" she said mocking my politeness. "I simply was sent to wake-eth you from your slumber! 'Tis dinner time." We both broke out laughing. As we made our way down to the dinning pavilion, Leo joined us. He had been told to stay put and heal from the fight in the infirmary, but he was hungry. As he was Leo, he also started flirting with the most attractive girl within hearing distance, AKA, Jade. Not like I was jealous or anything. How juvenile would that be?

**Didn't know Nico was the jealous type, huh? Anyway, I'd like to send a few shout outs. Like, literally two.**

**ArtemisDesire: Dude! (Or dudette, I'm just assuming ur a boy) Thank you for the review, I seriously thought that no one would read my crappy story, much less actually like it!**

**PalmerPie: Thanks for following mai story! When I checked my inbox, I almost cried with joy that someone followed it! Sorry if I sound sappy.**

**Nico: You're making my sound like a romantic fool! And you sound like a hippie when you said 'Dude'.**

**Me: Bro, deal with it. And I've been told that I sound like a hippie many times.**


	3. Author's Note

**Yeah. If you haven't noticed, I'm a fast updater. Sorry, this is not a chapter. The next chapter will be up when I get five more reviews. I know, don't you love me?**

**Jade: Please send reviews! Or else I'll be trapped with emo boy! **

**Nico (****Emo Boy): I'm not emo! And what did you type next to mai name?**


	4. Chapter 3: Jade POV

**So I got mai reviews. See the bottom for answers to some questions that I got. - Hazel**

**Jade: Hi! Thanks for not taking too long! Here's a cookie! (::) **

**Nico: Oh, boy, what flavor?**

**Jade: COOKIE FLAVOR! **(A/N: Did you guys catch mai ASDF Movie reference? PM me if ya did, or review. If not, search it on YouTube!)

Jade POV:

So, you guys probably didn't get a description of the camp from Emo, did ya? Well here go's.

Ithadabunchofcabins…..

To fast? Heh, heh, sorry.

So, it had a bunch of cabins in a U-shape, and a few more that seemed to be still being built, that made it into a Greek omega. One cabin really caught my attention. It was a silver color, and it was pretty plain, but it seemed to almost glow with a silver aura. Leo was hungry, so he ran ahead. Thank. The. Gods. Nico noticed my looking, because he said, "That's the Artemis cabin. No one stays there because of this oath she made to the gods, that she…" I cut him off saying, "I know Greek mythology."

He raised an eyebrow.

I crossed my arms.

"I'm hungry!" I whined after a five-minute stare down. He laughed, the first time I had heard him laugh. It was a sort of a deep-throated chuckle, and it made you want to laugh with him. By now everyone was at dinner, so I started walking without waiting for him. He instantly went back to his normal expression, which was a scowl. I liked the laugh better.

"So, why did so many 'Demigods' come to find me?" I asked, not used to saying Demigod.

He studied me for a moment and said, "Corey said you had a powerful aura, and to come find you immediately. He also said to bring reinforcements." By now we were right outside the pavilion, and all heads turned towards us. I rocked back and forth on my heels, uncomfortable with the attention. Nico looked a little bit shy, too. Chiron came up to us, and said to all the campers, "We have a new member of our growing family. Please welcome…" He then turned to me with a questioning expression on his face. "Jade Vine," I said loudly. A bunch of people snickered at my name, but they shut up when I gave them my death glare.

I made my way to the crowded Hermes table. They all sized me up, except Connor, like they were already deciding which pranks to play on me. There were so many people at the table; I had to sit on the floor. I'm like, oh goody. -_-

I was last in line to put my offering in the burny–thingamabobber, (someone told me the name, I just chose to forget it.) which had me even more ticked. The best part is, Conner was right in front of my, and he took extra-long, just to annoy me. After he _finally _finished, he threw me a smirk before he walked away. As I scraped part of my steak in (mom, you're lucky. Steak's my favorite food.), I thought, '_Mom. So, uh, how's it going? Claim me!' _While I stomped away angrily, I thought, '_I hate the Stolls.'_

**Shout outs:**

**ShadowMadonna: I'm glad you thought that was funny! I'm like, 'Well, hope this gets some comments, it took me long enough to think of it.'**

**DeepDepression: I tried to be a bit more descriptive. I'm actually ADHD so it's hard for me to remember to be descriptive, I just wanna zoom through, ya know?**

**BoOkWoRm88424: Thanks for the advice! I tried to take it, but I'm only 10. If you want, you could PM me, to tell me if I did well at all!**

**I have a wolf story too, so check it out!  
**

**Bye! **


	5. Chapter 4: Nico POV

**Please Review! – Hazel**

**Jade- Please, don't make my life any more miserable!**

**Me- No promises!**

-Nico POV-

As I walked with Jade, I started to feel self-conscious about little things that I had never cared about before, such as:

_Does she notice that everywhere I step, the grass dies?_

_Is my hair to messy?_

_Does she really think I'm emo?_

_If she does, I am going to kill her in her sleep._

_I really hate being called emo._

_I'm getting off track here._

As we stood in front of the pavilion, I noticed that Percy wasn't there. That's strange. I was used to those playful, friendly eyes in a sea of hostile ones, welcoming me. I walked up to my table after I burned my offering to Hades. I sat down at the wooden table, and tried to be able to hear myself think over the noise.

**-Insert funny joke here. I'm fresh out!-**

The next day, at the archery range, I noticed that Jade was really good. I would say, 'Oh, you must be a daughter of Apollo!' but she (a) wasn't blonde, and (b) she wasn't as obnoxious. She was _more_ obnoxious than Apollo and Ares combined. As she pulled back the drawstring, her full lips pouted and her arched eyebrows creased with concentration. She had changed her shirt to an orange CHB T-shirt, and her sneakers to some black combat boots the Stolls had given her. She said they were very comfortable to wear after she had emptied them of the rotten eggs that Travis put in them.

Her long, graceful fingers let go of the cord, sending an arrow into the bulls' eye. She handed me the bow, and two arrows.

To say the least, my first shot sucked.

My second shot would've been okay, but I was a bit rushed, considering an angry tree spirit was chasing me with the arrow I had shot into her tree.


	6. Chapter 5

**Please Review! Do I look like a man named Rick to you? – Hazel **

**Jade: …**

**Me: Don't answer that, you'll just offend me.**

-Jade POV-

After Nico got told off by the tree nymph, Archery was over, and we both had free time. "How about we go into the woods?" Nico asked. I raised an eyebrow and said, "That would be fun, except I don't have a weapon."

"Well, your godly parent might have given you something. Do you have anything small, like jewelry, which you were told your mother gave to you before she left?" I instantly started fingering the charm bracelet in my pocket. My dad had told me that it was a gift from my parents… and that I was adopted. It was something I hadn't even told Corey. Something I certainly wouldn't tell Nico.

I brought the bracelet out of my pocket, and studied it. It had a silver chain, with two charms, a crescent moon and the head of a tiger lily (Not a real one, made of silver). I started rubbing the moon, it was like I knew I was supposed to, and my bracelet changed into a silver bow and a black leather quiver of arrows. The bow had both charms hanging from its chord.

Nico looked at it in awe, and I grinned wickedly. "Wanna go test this baby out?" I asked, and slung the quiver over my shoulder. He shrugged and smirked. "Wait 'till you see my weapon!" he said. He pulled a black sword from his sword-holdy-thingamabobber; I didn't really know what it was called. I reached out to touch the side, but he pulled it away. "Don't touch it, it will literally suck your soul out," he warned. I ran away, and he looked shocked for a minute, and then realized I was playing with him, and chased after me. It was a chilly day, and the wind whipped at my face, making my cheeks rosy. The frosty grass crunched under our feet as we played tag.

Suddenly I stopped, and Nico nearly crashed into me. He gave me a questioning look, and then looked where I was looking, and his eyes widened. Right in front of us was a silver deer, with a pointed snout, a wet black nose, and sharp hooves. It stood there for a moment, the bleated to something behind it. The bushes rustled, and a little silver fawn came out of them. It stopped a few meters away from us, and its eyes widened. It started to back up, but the doe, its mother, nudged it toward Nico and me. It trotted towards me, and as it came closer, as if in fast motion, it grew to the size of an adult. It kept the little white spots that all fawns have, though. It slowed to a hesitant walk, and inched forward. Its mother disappeared, and it nuzzled me in the belly. I giggled and turned to Nico.

"What do you think its name is?" I asked him. He looked at me disbelievingly at me and said, "Seriously? After all that, that's your first question?"

_What's your name, little one? _I thought. To my surprise, it answered. Well, it thought.

_My name is Silk, my lady. _So, it was female. I mentally beat myself up for calling Silk an 'It'. _Come on, then. _I thought as Nico told me it was time for the campfire.

**There we go! Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block. I'm not going to post again until I get ten reviews. I know, you love me right?!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Long time, no see. By the way thanks for **_**not **_**giving me my ten reviews. -_-**

**On a much happier note, thanks for the four I got!**

**Jade:* Brushes cobwebs and dust off* O.o wow. The world is so… not dusty.**

**Leo: Guess what?! I'm actually in this chapie!**

**Nico: Darn it!**

**Jade: Nice to see that our author is actually following the plot, now. **

**Jade POV:**

So where were we? Oh, yeah, I met Silk. Nico and I were chatting after dinner on a bench conveniently placed by the dinning pavilion. Well, more like me chatting and Nico sitting there looking bored. "-and that was when she had the nerve to… Nico are you listening?" I finished my rant, and glared up at him through my lashes. He nodded distantly, and continued picking at the wooden bench. I huffed and exclaimed, "Nico, what is with you?! We're all happy and dandy when we found Silk…" I stopped to stroke the silver fawn's ear. "-and after dinner –which was very tasty, I'll have you know, as you didn't eat it- you're all, 'Oh, look at me, I'm emo, I don't have to listen to my friend when she rants about random things'!"

Nico stood up and shouted, "Okay, one, it's called Goth, not 'emo', and two, who said you were my friend? You don't know anything about me!" I also stood up, but unlike him, I just walked away. Silk followed me, and when she walked it was like she was gliding. I couldn't help but be a little jealous.

As I stomped away, Leo walked up to me. "Hey," he said, grinning. _What does he want? _I didn't answer. "Um… What's wrong, Jade?" he questioned. I sighed. There was too much stuff going on in my messed up life. "Nothing," I muttered. Leo looked as if he was going to say something, but I beat him to it. "It's just… Nico is such a platypanda!" I exclaimed rather loudly. Several kids glanced at me with odd looks, but I didn't care. I was used to it. Leo grinned. "A platypanda? Nice," he muttered amusedly. I decided that I would stop being depressed, and be my normal, jokey self. I smiled and said, for once I didn't mutter, "Yes, a platypanda. You see, when a platypus and a panda go out to dinner as friends, the panda requests some music. A love song starts playing, and… BOOM! Congratulations! You, sir, have a platypanda." Leo and I started giggling, then laughing, and then laughing until our sides hurt.

***Merry Birthday! Wierdos. ***

Later that evening, Leo and I were sitting on the beach, entertaining each other, and getting on each other's nerves. Silk had gone to the edge of the forest, and was lying in the shade, napping. I had put my bracelet back in my pocket, so that it wouldn't fall off my wrist. "-so, then, Teletubbie says, 'Were you hypnotized by Elmo?!'" I said, closing off my story. Leo laughs and pointed out, "You never said who this 'Teletubbie' was. Was that his actual name?" I smothered my own snickering behind my hand, and pretended to stroke my Imaginary goatee with the other hand. "I don't know, it's a pretty common name- of course not you dodo! His name was Vito." I said with a British accent. Leo tossed me a notebook and pencil, seemingly out of nowhere. He smirked at my cunfuzzled (yes, that is a word!) expression, and said, "I heard from reliable sources, Corey, that you were a good artist; prove it." I sighed, and stuck my tongue out at him. Something was bothering me, though. "Why have I not seen Corey anywhere since I got here?" I voiced my worry. Leo's expression switched from determination, to worry that most likely mirrored my face. He ran some sand through his hand and sighed. "He's a satyr; He can take care of himself." His expression lit up and he looked at me a bit devilishly. Oh, no. I know this look. _Leo don't you dare! _Well, apparently, the Latino in question couldn't hear thoughts. He took a huge handful of sand, and dumped it on my head. "You are so in for it now," I sputtered. Corey could wait. Revenge could not. I know, what a great friend am I? Well, Leo didn't give me very much to work with. I figured I would ask Nico later. I pounced on Leo and knocked him over, into the sand. I continued to punch him in the shoulder multiple times. By the time we were done play fighting, it was already time to go back to the cabins.

**Okay 1. Platypandas are epic. 2. Cunfuzzled… Yes that is a word, spellcheck! Is what I was thinking. 3. I do call my friend, Vito, Teletubbie. Please let me know if I spelled it wrong. Sorry if this chapter is (Yet again!) short. I tried to make it longer, but I have to go to school. Wish me luck! Bye!**


End file.
